


R.A.M.O.N.E.S.

by orphan_account



Series: Punk verse [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a time stamp meme - set just after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/395172">I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.A.M.O.N.E.S.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read a Russian translation by ReluctantWay :) https://ficbook.net/readfic/3603147

Frank giggled and slumped against the wall. He was a little drunk -- no, he was _wasted_ , but he didn’t care. That was the _best_ show of his life.

“You‘re fucking amazing, you know that?” He giggled, staring at the back of Gerard’s head, where he was across the alley taking a leak (rather unsteadily, what with being a bit wasted himself).

“Hmmm?” Gerard hummed.

Frank giggled again, and slumped down to the ground, ignoring the damp ground slowly soaking through his ripped pants. He fiddled with the pink laces of his Doc Martens and kept his head ducked. “No one’s ever taken me to a gig before, like, a boyfriend.”

Frank looked up when he heard the sound of Gerard’s zipper. Gerard stumbled slowly towards him and thumped to the ground a little too hard, grimacing as he leaned against the wall next to Frank.

They could hear the sounds of people passing the alley opening, after show chattering filtering through the air.

“You’ve been dating…the wrong people then.” Gerard breathed, trying to fight his lighter out of the top pocket of his jeans jacket but giving up and running his hand through his hair.

Frank smiled and nodded. “I have.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Frank breathed, “The fucking _Ramones_ , man. You took me to see _The Ramones_.” He looked at to see Gerard grinning that wide grin of his.

Gerard nodded and took one of Frank’s hands in his own, “I did.”

“You’re awesome.”

“I am,” Gerard squeezed his hand, and didn’t even drop it when two leather jacket clad teenagers came stumbling down the alley, barely giving them a glance.

Frank smiled and looked down at their linked fingers. He sighed happily and said, “ _The Ramones_ ,” once again.

Gerard giggled and shook his head, before he let go of Frank’s hand and got unsteadily to his feet. He held out his hand for Frank, and pulled him to his feet. “Come on mister,” Gerard said, slinging an arm around Frank’s shoulders. “If you’re late for work tomorrow ‘cause of me, Ray’s gonna kick my ass.”

Frank laughed and let Gerard lead him down the alley.


End file.
